


Apples and Confessions

by WholesomeHoli



Category: Lego Ninjago
Genre: F/M, I needed to get this off my chest
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-31
Updated: 2021-01-31
Packaged: 2021-03-18 02:46:56
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 847
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29111037
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WholesomeHoli/pseuds/WholesomeHoli
Summary: The Garmadon family haven't been on good terms since the end of the Overlord and Garmadon's veins rid of the Great Devourer’s venom. The first step two adults need to take is to reminisce and talk things out.
Relationships: Lord Garmadon/Misako (Ninjago)
Kudos: 27





	Apples and Confessions

**Author's Note:**

> I don't like Misako's character. I mean, most people don't, but there was a ton of potential for her and her relationship with Garm. (Like the love triangle was pointless, and I can't seem to figure out her motives.) Hopefully this fic fixes it for me, and I just wanted to get this fic off my chest.

They required a break. Garmadon knew this; after all, he was the one who suggested it. The transition from evil to good had not been kind to Garmadon’s bones, and Misako was still on the nose in terms of her relationship with Lloyd. Interactions were kept at a minimum, but Garmadon missed being able to sleep next to his wife- though they have not been around each other since she disappeared for research. He missed her in general, despite them living in the same house. 

He stared out the kitchen window to see Misako outside tending to the apple trees Garmadon insisted on keeping in the garden. She looked heavenly, Garmadon declares right then and there. Then again, she always looked beautiful… Ever since the first day he met her as a shy, unsure child. 

He wished he’d never thrown his life away to the Great Devourer and the Overlord. He wishes he’d seen Lloyd grow up and be at his wife’s side. Wu would say the past is past and to focus on the present. Maybe following his younger brother’s advice would serve him good. Perhaps Lord Garmadon would not define the future of Sensei Garmadon. 

They needed to talk. Misako understood Garmadon’s need for a break, but she knew they needed to communicate sometime. Watering the apple trees, she thought about how the conversation would go. They had to talk about Lloyd- with Lloyd- their son deserved every bit of good in the world and to have quality time with two very absent parents; then about Wu- a topic Misako was nervous to discuss; then their relationship. They’ll talk when the time is right. 

Misako walked back into the house and into the small kitchen where Garmadon was fixing a pot of tea. He turned his head to face her- silver hair shuffling in place as he did so. A grunt rumbled from his chest. “Goodmorning, Misako.” A faint smile on his face. 

Misako smiled and gave a simple head nod in response. “Goodmorning, Garmadon.” 

After a few lingering moments, Garmadon returned to his tea, and Misako strode through the kitchen to her room. “Would you, erm, would you like some tea?” 

She placed a hand on the doorway and looked to her husband over her shoulder. “Oh, I...I’d like some, yes.” 

The Sensei hummed a note before pulling down two cups and poured the steaming hot tea- made from the apples and herbs grown in their garden. Misako awkwardly took a seat and Garmadon brought the tea set to her. 

“I haven’t made it in a while. Apologies if it isn’t up to your standard.” He muses refusing to look in her eyes in fear of rejection (and because in fear he’d fall by merely looking into her green eyes again.) He seems like his younger self again and Misako furrows her eyebrows and smirks slightly at the thought. 

“I’m sure it’s lovely.” She brings the tea to her lips; Garmadon watches. She sips. He waits. She sighs at the taste. “Garmadon, it’s wonderful.” 

He scoffs with a grin. “Please, don’t flatter me. I’m sure it’s not  _ that  _ good.” 

“We’re married, Garmadon; I mean every word.” 

Garmadon freezes at the comment, and Misako’s afraid she said the wrong thing. “Do you… regret it? Marrying me, that is.” His voice isn’t cracking. In fact, it’s gruff and aloof. 

“I don’t.” It’s the truth. “I love you, Garmadon.” Again, it’s true. 

“And… Wu?” 

There it is. Misako thinks over her response.

“I admit I have loved him before.” Somewhat true. She cares deeply for Wu’s well being still, but she knows where her loyalties should lie. “And while I do still care for him, he is not you.” 

She should change the subject before things get out of hand. “I want to talk about Lloyd.”

Garmadon sighs, “I have not been the greatest father.” 

“I’d like to think you’ve done better than me. I’m far from the best parent.” 

“I shouldn’t have abandoned you both.” 

“And I shouldn’t have abandoned Lloyd.” Misako exhales the breath she held. “It’s the Devourer’s fault not yours. I should’ve been there for him when you were at your worst. And I should’ve been there for you as well.” 

“You were searching for ways to save me and Lloyd; you were helping us, Misako.” 

“At the cost of losing connection with my son.” 

“We’ve both suffered that loss, love.” 

Misako lifted her head up at the nickname Garmadon used when they were newlyweds. 

“We aren’t the best parents… or the best partners, but,” He takes her hand in his. “We still have time in our lives to fix this. Fix ourselves, fix our relationship with Lloyd and with each other.” A soft smile grazes across his face. “I’ll do everything in my power to make sure that happens. I promise.” 

Misako smiles before leaning forward to kiss her husband’s cheek. He appears shell-shocked yet pleased at the gesture. “I promise too. I love you, Garmadon.” 

“I love you too, my love. Now let’s drink our tea before it gets cold.”


End file.
